


Surprise first visit.

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Happy Ending, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Scary Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: The oh so, very much overdone trope of Peter meeting the avengers, and their reactions to him, cue Irondad and Spiderson.WARNING This is an AU! No Endgame, or Infinity war, cause' yeah, I said so, I would like the characters i'm using to be alive thank you very much!    (。U ω U。)And also May know's Peter is Spider-Man, and warning for quite a bit of swearing later on, lets just say there's a bit of an argument... much A N G S T you've been warned U'w'U





	Surprise first visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks so much for clicking on my story, this is actually my first ever fan fiction and i'm always hoping to improve, please leave comments and critiques! There is some decently heavy swearing later on so if you don't like words such as Fu*k, or Sh*t, you may want to click away now. Also when 'these' marks are up it means a character is thinking to themselves. 
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ You still here? awesome! Without further ado~ let the story begin! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was a normal Friday like any other, for Peter Parker that is, he was on his way to stark tower, to tinker and upgrade his suit with his <strike>father</strike> *ahem*, mentor, Tony Stark, witch may seem surreal to most, but Peter wasn't like most, he was Spider-Man, an enhanced, crime fighting, friendly neighborhood hero.

Although it was extremely jaw dropping at first when he started spending time with the famous billionaire, but he got used to it, getting to know Tony, he was nothing like the media portrayed him to be, not that Peter ever thought he was as mean and self centered as those lame news websites kept saying he was. He was really fun to hangout with, both of them bonding of their love of science and tinkering, and that escalated to sometimes just sitting on the couch watching movies with him, or losing track of time and Peter passing out since they had tinkered until early hours of the morning, witch lead to him accidentally sleeping over, witch surprisingly May totally fine with, as long as she got a photographic evidence that he was asleep, safe and sound, not that she thought he ever wasn't safe with Tony, she just always cooed at how adorable Peter was when he slept, and Tony honestly agreed, they basically co-parented him, texting about how he's doing, and all that.

Ms, Pott's was also great friends with May as well, and they often met up for coffee to chat about Tony and Peter and how one another are doing. So yeah, they had all become very close, so close that Peter saw tony as a **father figure**, witch, of course he denied when he accidentally called Tony **Dad** one time in conversation with Ned. 

Anyhow, he was currently in the back of Happy's car as he drove him to the tower, scrolling through his phone for a few minutes knowing they where getting close by now.

\---Peter's POV---

I was sitting in the back of Happy's car, scrolling through my phone, but not really paying attention to it, too lost in my thoughts to care. I had been thinking about some new modifications I can make to my web shooters, that would hopefully, make it so they could hold up to 20% more fluid per cartridge. And was eager to see what Mr.Stark thought of my ideas, hoping they would make him happy and proud of me, 'he's been acting extra tired these past few weeks... Taking a lot more business calls too, I hope he's okay...' I thought. Pulled out of my thoughts realizing that we where probably getting close by now I click off my phone and tuck it into my outer backpack pocket and zip the bag closed. 

I look out the window and grin, seeing some very familiar buildings, knowing we where very close to the tower by now, as Happy rounds a corner I see the tower in all its glory, as Happy pulls up right outside the entrance to let me out, I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder and open my door getting out and closing it behind me. "Thanks for the ride Happy!" I say cheerfully as I wave at him looking at the rolled down window, "Whatever." He says unenthusiastically, sounding bored "Awh, come on Hap, you know you like me." I say with a smile, he just sighs and rolls up his window. Little did Peter know Happy gave a small smile as he drove away,

As Peter walked though the doors to the Tower he saw one of the front desk attendants he recognized and chatted with quite often when he visited, as he walked up to the desk he said "Hello Makenna!" with a smile as he waved at her, Makenna was very sweet and helped him out when he first started visiting, telling him what floor Mr.Stark was on, and always greeting him politely. She was one of they employees that knew he was Mr.Stark's personal intern. _*Cough cough* Spider-Man *Cough*_ but of course they had to have some sort of cover as to why a 15 year old got to visit Tony Stark so often, and an intern seemed to be believable. 

Makenna had short light brown hair, up in a sleek ponytail, with grassy green eyes, and was wearing a fancy looking professional long sleeved, collared white shirt with a black pencil skirt, as she paused typing on her computer to look up and say good morning,

"Hi there Peter, you seem very exited to see Mr.Stark today, huh?" she said with a kind smile, "Yeah! I've got a good feeling about today, ya' know?" she chuckled slightly "Yeah, I understand that, I'm glad you love working for him, your a good kid Peter." I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my neck with one hand "Gee, thanks Makenna, I try," I grin, "Well you don't wanna keep Mr.Stark waiting do you? Go on I've held you up long enough." she says, "Oh yeah your right! Bye, see you later!" I say as I turn around jogging to the elevator with one hand holding my backpack strap firmly in place.

I enter the elevator to hear FRIDAY's voice say "Hello there, Peter, Boss is currently on a phone call at the moment in his office, would you like me to take you to him?" 'oh, I don't wanna bother him, I'll just go do homework somewhere and wait for him' I think.

"um, no thank you FRIDAY, I'll just go to the living room and wait for him there." I say, the elevator starts to move upwards, "Very well Peter, although, I must warn you there are some unexpected visitors on that floor at the moment." the AI spoke,

'what? visitors? Since when does Mr.Stark let anyone else into the common room... usually it's only close friends like Rhodes, or family like Pepper..' I think to myself, 'are they intruders?' As the elevator reaches the floor and the doors open I see...

The.. AVENGERS?! Chilling.. In the living room... Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Bruce Banner, aka the hulk, Winter Solider, Thor, Falcon, everyone. 'Ohmygodohmygod**ohmygod** I'm dreaming this isn't real! How are they back, where the accords fixed? is that why Mr.Stark has been extra busy and stressed out recently???' I thought 'Oh no, they're starring at me, crud what do I do?!'

\---Third person/no one's POV---

All the Avenger's look over to Peter, who's one step out of the elevator, looking like a deer in headlights. They all quickly stand up looking at him with wide eyes, Natasha's the first to take action running behind him, grabbing a dagger and putting it against the front of his neck, forcing a startled "Eep!" out of him, while using her free arm to wrap around his torso leaving him frozen in fear. As Clint grabs his bow and hooks an arrow pulling it back ready to fire at any moment. Their assassin instincts taking over, not realizing it was a child in the moment.

"Woah woah, Nat, Clint, calm down its just a child!" Steve spoke, slowly walking over to where Nat was holding Peter with his arms raised slightly. "Oh shit your rig-" Clint says but he's cut off by Natasha " "He could be a spy Barton, don't lower your guard!" she raises her voice, "Who are you and why do you have access to the tower?" She says sternly pressing the dagger just a little closer to his neck. "I-I'm Peter, Mr.Starks, I-Inte-rn, I swear!" Peter stutters out looking terrified, "Please. D-don't kill me, Ms.Black widow!" he adds, looking like his life is flashing before his eyes. Bruce starts walking over looking disappointed in the two assassins, "Leave him alone, we can question him without scaring him to death. Lets just wait for Tony." He calmly said looking the tiniest bit green.

"Oh I'll wait for Tony alright, but I'm not letting this kid out of my sight" she says not making any moves to put down the dagger, "Natasha that's enogu-!" Wanda speaks but is interrupted by Clint "-Wait can't you read his mind, see if he's telling the truth!" Clint says, to witch Wanda replies, "No, that's against his privately I'm NOT doing that!" she says raising her voice at the archers suggestion. "Since when does Tony have interns anyway?" Sam added, "Much less children.." Bucky says in reply. 

"Widow of black please release the intruder, he seems to not pose a threat to us." Says Thor. as Natasha glares at him shutting him up. "I-I really am an Intern, p-plea-ase let me go, I can expla- explain!" Peter say's scared to speak to much with the very sharp blade against his throat. "Okay this is getting ridiculous, put the kid down Natas-" Steve starts to say but is cut off by the *DING* of the elevator. everyone's head whip around to the opening doors, to see none other than Tony walk out, as he says, 

"Sorry about that Pete some Idiot's in marketing messed up again and I had to deal wit- HOLY SHIT!" He witnesses the scene before him of Peter being held securely by Nat, dagger to the throat, and Clint behind her with an arrow In hand slowly taking it off the bow string, looking embarrassed, and the others standing around the room with mixed looks of worry and shock on their faces.

"What in the** FUCK, are you doing Romanoff!** put him down right now!" He yells, sounding extremely parental, as he runs over to Peter who was abruptly dropped out of Natasha's hold falling to the floor, breathing heavily. 

Nat, dagger in hand looking surprised, stands still as Tony runs right up to her and **smacks**the dagger out of her hand as it falls to the floor with a decently loud clang noise, "What the hell do you think your doing to Peter, Natasha!" he yells pointing a finger close to her face, "And why the fuck did you all show up uninvited?! We've been calling for weeks getting everything sorted, and you just show up?!" He all but screams, "Look Tony, we're sorry they thought he was a spy and-" Steve says, but is abruptly cut off by Tony yet again, "And not only do you show up un-announced, but you **threaten** my kid?! If he said he was an intern you should have fucking listened to him!" he yells, quickly making his way to Clint grabbing the arrow out of his hand before he had a chance to put it away, "And **YOU**, Don't think I didn't see you ready to shoot him, **Bird brain!**" he says using Clint's arrow and smacking him over the head with it, earning a small "Ow!" from him. Then he proceeds to thrown it to the floor by Nat's dagger.

"_**WELL?**_** anything to say for yourselves?!**" He yells, as the whole room looks at him as he seethes with anger. 

"Tony we're so sorry, we just wanted to surprise you we had no idea you had a intern!" Clint says defensively, with his hands raised in a peace offering. "Yeah, what Clint said, we didn't know about this Peter, and we're sorry for barging in on you like that." Steve says as calmly as he can given all the stuff that has just happened in the past few minutes, "Since when do you take interns Stark, much less children?" Nat spoke, "Well he is an exception, the kids a genius, probably smarter than I was at his age"

Tony says still sounding aggravated, "How old is he exactly?" Wanda say's sounding skeptical, "15" Tony replies still looking upset. "Wow he must be pretty smart." Bruce notes, "Yeah he is so can you all stop integrating me and Pet-" Tony's cut off by Bucky who hasn't spoken in a while. "Oh my god, he's Spider-man, I remember that voice!" He says, everyone now looking at him, "Wait WHAT?! that kid is Spider-Man?! I don't believe it!" Clint says, "Well Spider-Man did sound pretty young when we fought him.." Sam said, "Wait the Man of Spiders, is a small child?" Thor spoke sounding confused. "What n-no he's not what are you guys talking about!?" Tony said sounding nervous. "Oh my god he is..." Nat said sounding baffled. "Also, FRIDAY!" "Yes Boss?" "Why didn't you tell me these idiots decided to show up uninvited?!" Tony said, "Well, Mr.Barton asked me to not tell you and that it was a 'surprise'." the AI said Tony sighs and rubs a hand across his face, "It's fine just don't do it again Fri."he says sounding slightly calmer.

"Wait...You brought a **CHILD** to **germany **Stark!?!" Steve yelled getting closer to Tony, "I did what I had to Rodgers, leave him out of this, you all just threatened him!" Tony yelled back getting closer to Steve, "Holy shit I threw a child out a window.." Sam said in disbelief. "I threw bits of the **airport** at him, oh my god!" Says Wanda. "How old even was he then? 14 right?" Steve said angrily, "Oh shut up Spangles, you've done worse things then me!" Tony said, "Guys can we all calm down please! We fixed the accords so we could be a team again, and we are already fighting!" Bruce yells starting to go green, "I'm done arguing, unless you all want the other guy to make an appearance," He says referencing the Hulk "I recommend you all sort this" he says gesturing to everyone in the room "out." 

Everyone's quiet, some audible sighs where heard, and their angry and worried expressions where leaving their faces, the only sound was a quiet "Hic" and everyone looked over by the elevator to see a terrified hyperventilating Peter, with his hands over his ears on the verge of tears. Everyone was so caught up in arguing they didn't notice the teenager breaking down in the corner confused and scared. 

"Oh fuck." Tony says, as he quickly runs over to Peter, crouching down on his knees, and pulling him in a tight hug. 

"Shhh. Shhh it's okay _Bambino_, I'm so sorry..." He says running a hand through Peter's hair while holding him on the ground where he finally started to cry, "T-too, loud, too bright..." He said "Crap," Tony said reaching for Peter's backpack that was long since discarded right outside of the elevator and getting a pair special noise cancelling headphones, that make it so he can only hear voices that are very close to him, it blocks everything else out. Tony places them on his head, as he visibly relaxes and continues to pet his hair whispering softly to him in an attempt to comfort the teenager. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry Pete, we didn't mean to yell, I shouldn't have taken that stupid call. I should have come down as soon as you arrived." Tony spoke, all anger in his voice gone, replaced with a very _parental,_ soothing whisper. "You gotta breath _Bambino, _match my breathing okay?" Tony slowed his breath and placed Peter's hand on his chest, letting him feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. "There you go, your doing great buddy.." Tony spoke softly, as Peter evened out his breathing and stopped crying. looking up at Tony, "Mr.Stark?" Tony gave a small smile, "Yeah it's me Pete."

"Is he okay?" Wanda asked with a quietly, "He should be now..." Tony replied, still with and arm around Peter, looking out to everyone in the room. "What was that?" Clint asked, "Sensory overload, since becoming Spider-Man he has heightened senses, with all the yelling right after being _threatened," _Tony said looking at Nat and Clint, "He was more than a little freaked out and scared, come on, we'll all talk at the couches." Tony said, as people made their way back over to the furniture and sat down, Tony slowly got up helping Peter stand, as he looked over to Peter he said softly "Okay, are you up for answering some questions Pete? I promise there will be no yelling this time, you don't have to if you don't want to." Peter looked over to the Avengers sitting down in the living room, and that back to Tony, as he took his headphones off and sat them down next to his backpack, "Y-yeah, sure, so they know I'm Spider-Man?" he said. "Yeah sorry buddy, they found out." Peter bit his lip before replying "No no, It's okay I guess, they where gonna find out sometime.." Tony smiles once more before leading them both over to a sofa with and arm slung around Peter's shoulders.

They both sit down, Tony's arm still around Peter in a comforting manor, "So what do you want to know?" he says. Before anyone could say anything Clint says "You never told us you had a son!" Crossing his arms over his chest like an annoyed child would.

Tony chokes on air, and Peter's face turns as red as the iron man armor. "W-What? Peter isn't my son! I just fath-mentor him, ya' know with superhero stuff! I teach him how upgrade his suit and all that stuff, he's my _Mentee_." Tony states 

"Yeah what Mr.Stark said!" Peter adds, to witch Tony smiles and ruffles his hair, "See that!" Clint points to Tony acting all fatherly with Peter, "You totally act like his _dad!_" Clint says with a smirk. At this point Peter is looking really nervous, and Tony just sighs again. "Now that you mention it Clint, he did call Peter 'my kid' earlier." She points out with a grin of her own. "What, I messed up okay? He had a **dagger,** to his neck, a freaking **dagger!**" Tony raised his voice, Peter started to lean away from him slightly looking very nervous. "Everyone stop teasing them," Steve began "Imagine how uncomfortable your all making Peter, he already has a dad, don't tease them." Cap said. Tony's eyes widen as he was about to say something but Peter cut him off.

"A-actually," Peter began as everyone looked at him, "I don't have a d-dad. My parents died in a plane crash when I was young, and my uncle was killed by a mugger... I live with my Aunt.." 

Wanda's eyes widened and it looked like she was about to cry, having lost her brother understanding his pain, and knowing how young he is, she understood, and felt so much sympathy towards Peter at that moment. Clint looked almost as sad as Wanda, with a hand covering his mouth looking down at the floor, Natasha with a sad expression, the same as Bruce, Thor, Sam and Bucky. Steve started to speak "I'm so sorry Peter I didn't know I-" Peter cut him off from apologizing anymore holding a hand up, he lifted his gaze off the floor and gave a small smile as he nuzzled a little closer to Tony.

"No no, It's okay really, I don't remember him much anyway's, I guess it's not too far of a conclusion to jump to thinking I'm his son with how close we are, but I can assure you all, I'm really not his son," Peter said as his smile turned into a small frown, "Besides the fact, I'm no where near as smart as Mr.Stark, or I'm not at all like him personality wise, he met me through Spider-Man, so he's honestly just looking out for me, making sure I can be a good hero for Queens," He sighs "What I can say is, I do look up to him a lot and I'm really glad I got to meet him, he was my idol as a kid, and he's nothing like the internet says he is, he's super nice, and funny, and teaches me so much about building suits, and everything I need to know, and people need to be way nicer to Mr.Stark, anytime I see one of those stupid reports on TV about him or them saying on how he did something wrong I- I get so mad! Cause' they don't really know Tony... But I do."

Peter finishes his unintentional speech and realizes he just blabbed on about how cool Mr.Stark is to the Avengers, and blushes in realization. Everyone's smiling at him, and Tony is full on grinning, from ear to ear, looking down at Peter right next to him. 

"You really mean that Peter?" he says, "Well, -uhm, yeah..I'm sorry I-" Peter's abruptly stops as Tony pulls him into a big hug, "Thanks kid, I really care about you too." he says, after a few moments he pulls away and ruffles his hair. 

"Awww, you two are adorable." Says none other than Natasha, "Since when did Tony become such a hugger?" Clint mocks slightly, "Watch it, Barton." Tony glares, Bruce pulls a book seemingly out of no where and starts reading, Bucky smiles and says "I'm so sorry about everything in Germany Peter, I hope one day we can be friends." "Yeah me too, sorry about throwing you out a window.." Sam says as he sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck, "You **WHAT?!**" Tony yells, Peter wincing at his raised voice but rolls his eyes, "Of course we can Mr.Bucky and Mr.Sam!" Bucky smiles, "Thanks I'm glad, but no need for the Mr, business got it? I'm just Sam." Peter smiles, "Okay then!" "Yeah me either, just Bucky is fine, I don't think anyone here needs a Mr. or Ms. title"Everyone nods. Tony sighs loudly "I've been trying to get him to call me Tony for the whole time I've known him, he still insists on Mr. Star- Wait you did call me Tony earlier didn't you! Aha!" Peter has a shit eating grin, "No I didn't." "Uh-huh, you did!"

"What? I think your imagining things Mr.Stark. Are you feeling okay?" Peter only grins wider, "You little shit" Tony laughs. 

Tony looks over at everyone, "So, who wants pizza? I'll order us some, its been a long day." Everyone gave made some sort of confirmation or nod, as Tony looks over to Peter, "You want your usual Pete?" Peter smiles,

"Yeah thanks, _Dad," _

Everyone stares at Peter in shock, Natasha grinning, Clint and Bucky grinning, Sam trying not to laugh and failing. Steve looking shocked, Wanda Thor and Bruce giving small smiles. 

"WaIt- No I- **Shit**!" "Language!" Tony says somehow through his awe, he was completely shocked, how long had Peter wanted to call him Dad for? He was extremely happy, he would have been smiling ear to ear if it weren't for the fact his jaw was dropped to the floor still.

"Aah crap no I didn- I didn't MeAn **to say that! I'm sorry!**" Peter says. Blushing like crazy looking embarrassed. 

"You know what kid? about that title thing earlier, call me _Uncle Clint." _Clint said with a huge grin, 

** _\---FIN---_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Wow, thank you so much for reading my first ever story! I will hopefully make more, this was a bit rushed since I only made it last night and today, but I'm pretty proud of my self! What do you all think? Please leave me a comment, and also Imma sucker for Tony saying Italian words and calling Peter Bambino so, just assume all my avengers stories are gonna have some Irondad Spiderson fluff, I hope you enjoyed my first oneshot, have a fantastic day (Or night)! UwU ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Sincerely, author.
> 
> PS: sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!


End file.
